The FANFICTION Files
by Galador
Summary: Tai decides his life needs a little more edge to it and so him and Matt go out to steal the other stories from FANFICTION, now the only question is where the heck is it?
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is, it's finally arrived, the story you've all been waiting for has finally arrived. Right well once you've read this story be sure to send me ideas on things you think should happen and I might just add that in the story!

Disclaimer: Ok so the storyline is mine, but some of the characters aren't mine. Enjoy!

* * *

You know how most stories start off with there corny beginning and then end off with a happy ending of happiness. Well I reckon its time us narrators stop reading the script and change the stories how we want…

Nothings stopping us so here goes…deep voice like Darth Vaders, check, script in bin, check, cappuccino sponsored by fanfiction, check. "Alright we're on air in five…four…three…two…one…" said a voice on the intercom. "Once upon a time..." I said in my isolated little box.

"Good job back there buddy the kids loved it" said my boss.

"Yea I dunno, I just keep thinking these stories should end differently…" I stated.

"Your just a narrator nothing more nothing, agk, sorry choked on my own spit for a moment there, well you know what I was gonna say anyway so see you tomorrow for another show" my boss remarked.

Shhhshhhhshhh, it was raining and so cold my eyeballs almost became human marbles. "Hey bud wait up!" shouted a voice through the rain. I looked back and saw my good friend running towards me.

"Oh hey, just thinking about something" I shrugged myself out of thought

"What you thinking about?" he asked.

"Have you ever thought of just doing something that would actually get back that adrenaline rush we use to have and then see what happens?"

"Yea that'd be sweet only thing is the chances of a bunch of bums like us getting some kind of action is if we somehow stole some secret plans to some ultra secret thing" he said with sarcasm.

"You know Matt I think your onto something…what if we go steal documents from that place, what's it called again…erm…FANFICTION! That's it FANFICTION, we'll go there, steal the stories of a whole bunch of the authors and see how far we get, what you say to that?" I said with excitement, hoping he'd say great idea, what we waiting for.

"…Hmmm…you know I reckon it might just be possible…let's go!" he said with equal excitement. "So uh…you know where it is?"

"I have absolutely no idea but maybe that guy over there knows" I pointed to a crouched down fellow in a huge trench coat. "Hey, hey you, you over there, I need your help!" I yelled from across the street, the man lifted the trench coat and said,

"ET go fanfiction." He held his finger up and I thought he wanted me to touch it with my finger to, so I did and…and…nothing…although some random wind made my hair blow which seemed natural since that's what happens in most movies. ET snickered and ran off onto a bike and before we knew it, he and the bike were off in the sky flying across the moon.

"Whoa, awkward…" Matt said. "Dude I think he probed you, hahaha" Matt laughed as we strolled down the street.

"You know I've got this funny feeling though that I know something now…let me think for a while" I concentrated hard.

"What's the point thinking now?" Matt claimed.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"Well from the sneak peak of the next chapter that I saw you figure it out, so why bother?" he stated.

"Good point; you wanna go mess up the spelling of some of the other guys stories?" I asked.

"Sure, might as well, I mean we could be stuck in this constant chapter for a while, I mean we gotta wait for this freakin' writer to do the next chapter" Matt claimed.

* * *

Hey guys don't forget to send in those ideas for the next chapter or just tell me what you though about it thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, the long waited...but not to long waited next chapter!

Disclaimer: Ok so the storyline is mine, but some of the characters aren't mine. Enjoy!

Don't forget to send me reviews with a couple of character ideas that you'd like to see in the story…

* * *

"In a fanfiction far, far away…"

"What are you doing?" I asked in a strange helium like voice.

"What? I thought I'd create some dramatic tension, you know to keep the reader on the edge of their seat." Matt said while using the thesaurus to come up with complicated words.

"Can we get back to my story now?!" I questioned in anticipation.

"You mean OUR story…"

"Yeah that's right one pizza with extra everything, and could you come to 45 FICTION STREET that's where we'll be, okay cool, ching chong cha" I said to some guy working at a Chinese restaurant.

"Not that I wouldn't ask…" Matt said as he wondered in thought.

"Yes you would" I quickly added.

"Okay, yeah I would, so what was that all about? I mean you don't speak Chinese! Is there something your not telling me…is this the reason why they chose you to star in that movie Mulan?" Matt asked puzzled

"I have a plan, quick hide behind that dustbin" I pointed to a dustbin on the other side of the street, "Now when the pizza guy comes along where gonna take the van and drive to FANFICTION! BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT! GENIUS I SAY! MUHAHAHA!" I shouted out in an evil sort of voice.

Matt quickly interrupted my evil laugh and stated, "Hey you've been working on your evil laugh haven't you? Ahem…anyway not the point, I mean that's gotta be the stupidest plan ever! Seriously, what about the pizza I mean I'm starving lets take the van and the pizza…and one more thing, how do you know where FANFICTION is anyway?" Matt had both asked and said in a wacky sort of tone.

"Yeah, well you know I have lots of time on my hands bwuhahaha!...agg, sorry choked a bit there ahem anyway when ET 'probed' me I think I unlocked some special tracking ability"

"Or it could be that map that he slipped in your pocket?" Matt broke the atmosphere and pointed at the map in my pocket.

"Sure if you wanna be technical about…now go to your post dustbin boy" I said in taunting but serious sort of way. Matt walked over to the dustbin and clumsily tripped over three blind mice.

"I meant to do that!" Matt called out from the other side of the street under pieces of rubbish. The van was coming close, it was easy to tell because the big mouth Eyago who was flying just ahead of Jafar blurted out, "The vans coming, the vans coming!", and at that moment I found a lucky horse shoe and thought I should chuck it for good luck and before you know it I just heard a loud thud and turned to see Eyago lieing on the floor. I thought to myself we best hijack that van soon, and on the upside I found that my throwing arms still good.

The van pulled up at the end of the block, right where we wanted it to. The van was very colourful and on the side read: The Mystery Machine. The pizza people stepped out of the car and we quickly snatched the pizza away from a dog and got in the van and drove like there was actually something chasing us.

"I wonder what that was all about ey Scoob" Shaggy said to Scooby Doo as he started strolling to the all you can eat buffet

"Yeah…lets get to that grub!" Scooby quickly shouted as he raced to the restaurant.

"Whoohoo!" Matt and I shouted out the window as we raced of into the sunset…

"Hold it, hold it! Is that the end of the chapter already?" Matt asked.

"Yup looks like it…well on the bright side we got pizza to keep us waiting and heck this chapter was so good I can wait for the next!" I shouted out with excitement.

"Yeah great…I couldn't tell I mean other than the fact the you just finished all the pizza!" Matt said in a sarcastic tone as he started banging his head against the dash board.

"Riiight…haha that was my plan you see just wait till the next chapter to find out!" I burst out in a confidence voice.

"If any" Matt grunted.

Remember don't forget those reviews...


End file.
